


Бардо Одри

by winni_w



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Одри оказывается в бардо — промежуточном состоянии между смертью и жизнью, видит и ощущает неприятные сцены.





	Бардо Одри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

Одри стоит напротив зеркала, вокруг нее царит белая пустота — лимб, ничто, безмолвие, неопределенность. Она говорит:

— Что?!

Она только что танцевала в старом добром клубе у дороги, который знаком едва ли не с младенчества. Честное слово, каждая щель как ностальгия. Запах людей — как духи давно минувших дней. Она так давно не была там, а сейчас... Пустота, небытие и молчание. Ее снова нет там, где она должна быть. А где она должна быть?

— Что?!

Какое-то сплошное недопонимание.

Зеркало исчезает, Одри чуть не падает вперед, словно отражение было ее подпоркой. Вероятно, так оно и есть — никогда не замечали, как подпирает нас отражение в наших же установках? Одри вытягивает руку вперед, делает пару неуверенных шагов и останавливается. Теперь совсем не на что ориентироваться: сплошной белый туман. Даже не туман, ведь это взвесь воды в воздухе. Что-то, чего-то, где-то. А тут — сплошное ничто в нигде.

Одри захлебывается. Ей страшно. Она не понимает, что происходит.

Кто-то щелкнул тумблером, и появилось изображение. Потом запах. Потом звук. Одри зажимает себе рот — она боится кричать. Она стоит прямо перед Лорой Палмер. Девушка из далекого прошлого стоит на четвереньках и воет, как раненое животное. По ее лицу течет кровь, по ее ногам — тоже струится красное, да так много, словно перерезаны артерии. Алое хлещет фонтаном. Но откуда? Там, откуда течет, не должно быть столько крови. Кровь по ногам Лоры течет из ее задницы. Лиланд только что порвал ей...

— Что?!

Одри вскрикивает, пугается, отшатывается назад и упирается спиной в стену заброшенного вагона. Здесь воняет — кровью, мочой и потом. И еще чем-то звериным. Лиланд продолжает вталкиваться в Лору, и кровь выплескивается из нее, когда член идет назад. С каждым движением вперед Лора визжит, как поросенок. Звук режет уши, Одри закрывает их ладонями — это не помогает.

Лиланд поворачивает голову, его лицо идет рябью, как помехи в телевизоре. Вместо него появляется чужое — худое, с длинными грязно-серыми волосами и с оскаленными зубами. Этот страшный чужак замечает Одри. Смотрит на нее в упор. Одри визжит точно так же, как Лора. Ее выбрасывает в белое ничто.

Она падает на колени и упирается ладонями в пол — почти так же, как Лора, на четвереньках. Как будто Одри тоже готова подставиться чужому. Смертельный ужас схватывает желудок, она быстро переворачивается, садится, отползает. Но тут ничего нет. Только белое ничто. Одри дрожит.

— Господи, что происходит?

Где-то щелкает тумблер. На нее снова сваливается цвет, свет, звук. Ее мутит от резкого перехода. Одри вскрикивает: это та самая кровать с балдахином в борделе «Одноглазого Джека». На ней тот же корсет, тот же прозрачный пеньюар. Вот только ее отец отдернул занавесь и уже уперся коленями в покрывало. Бен подползает к ней, пытается убрать китайскую маску с лица Одри. Она протестует:

— Нет. Нет! Папа?!

Но Бен не реагирует. Он вырывает наконец маску из рук Одри, но вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, перестать домогаться, извиниться — удивиться хотя бы! — ее отец широко улыбается. Точно так же, как тот чужой. Звериный. Страшный. Это не Бен. Это не ее отец.

Одри бьется, как рыбка в сети, машет руками, лягается — не помогает. Отец наваливается на нее, прижимает всем телом. Проклятье, почему мужчины всегда настолько сильнее женщин? Одри не может, просто не может выбраться из-под него. Страх ее обессиливает, она рыдает. Бен срывает с нее пеньюар, ткань трещит, и этот треск хлещет по ушам не хуже хлыста. Как будто Одри сама растрескивается. Расходится по швам, разлезается белыми нитками.

Одри панически косится вниз, проверяя, а не идет ли она трещинами, но понять сложно, потому что отец все загораживает собой. Он пытается поцеловать ее, но Одри мотает головой изо всех сил — это все, что она может. Бен кажется тяжелым, как кошмар, но совсем не эфемерен и не собирается разлетаться осколками, когда просыпаешься. Она бормочет:

— Это сон, это сон, это сон, это сон.

Мантра не действует. Теперь Бен привязывает ее запястья к изголовью кровати, раздвигает ее ноги и привязывает за щиколотки к изножью. Одри задыхается от рыданий и страха. Отец смотрит на нее. Чужой улыбается его губами, смотрит его глазами, расстегивает штаны Бена и достает член — внушительный, покрытый венками, покрасневший от притока крови. Крайняя плоть сдвинулась вниз, обнажая блестящую головку. Одри издает горлом сдавленный звук и больше уже не кричит. Ей перехватило горло. Она поворачивает голову влево, не желая на это смотреть.

У кровати висит большое зеркало. Одри видит в нем уже зрелую женщину, с широким лицом, с морщинками у глаз. Тело все еще неплохое, но явно не девичье. Нос и губы женщины покраснели из-за слез, она привязана к кровати. Это не Одри. Или...

— Что?

Одри снова оказывается в белой пустоте. Теперь тишина лимба кажется ей благословением. Она все еще не понимает, что происходит, но уже не хочет, чтобы безмолвие менялось на что-то другое. Кто знает, что будет дальше. Ей не хочется отсюда уходить.

Но это не в ее власти. Щелк. Одри заранее сжимается в комок.

Она сидит на берегу у водопада. Водяная взвесь покрывает ее лицо и тело. Здесь больше никого нет, только Одри, вода и камни, покрытые мхом. Она постепенно расслабляется. Проводит ладонью по шершавому валуну, подставляет лицо брызгам. Прикрывает глаза. Это как в детстве. Маленькой она обожала приходить сюда и сидеть, обняв колени, смотреть на воду и теряться в отсутствии мыслей. Словно водопад вымывал все лишнее из ее головы.

Одри обнаруживает, что сидит так же, как в детстве. Она убирает руки, вытягивает ноги, потом поднимается. Снимает с себя платье, выпутывается из чулок, сбрасывает нижнее белье. Теперь она обнажена. Кто угодно может видеть ее, но тут никого нет. Только водопад.

Одри заходит в прохладную воду. Та обнимает ее щиколотки, потом колени, затем бедра. Одри медленно заходит и чувствует, как вода щекочет между ее ногами. Словно ласкает влажными пальцами. Одри замирает на миг — ей всегда нравился этот момент. Это же просто вода, не так ли? Но до чего приятно.

Одри заходит дальше и погружается по шею. Пена от струй водопада, ударяющихся о воду, совсем близко. Одри взмахивает руками и плывет — прочь от водопада, вниз по течению. Течение медленно сплавляет ее вниз, даже не нужно шевелить руками, только смотреть в небо и быть в потоке. Такая легкость. Так хорошо. Одри закрывает глаза. Потом двигает рукой — а та упирается во что-то гладкое, пластиковое и шуршащее.

Одри распахивает глаза и обнаруживает, что лежит в целлофановом пакете. Как цветок. Срезанный цветок, обреченный на гибель. Это же...

— Как Лора, — выдыхает она сдавленно. — Боже мой!

Одри шевелится — пытается пошевелиться, но это сложно. Веревки туго связывают ее, целлофан шуршит, но не подается. Ей холодно. Тело бьет озноб, ей кажется, что никогда в жизни так не мерзла. Над рекой поднимается солнце, песок с гравием под ней начинает золотиться от рассвета. Пит выходит из дома. Одри кричит:

— Пит! Пи-и-ит!

Тот не слышит. Потом уже на мосту обращает внимание на странный пакет под большим бревном на берегу, подходит ближе. Одри с облегчением выдыхает.

— Слава Богу. Пит!

Но тот словно не слышит ее и не узнает. На его лице шок. Он выдыхает, глядя на нее:

— Лора!

— Нет, Пит, нет, — спешит Одри. — Я не Лора!

Но Пит бежит прочь.

Одри истошно вопит ему вослед, но без толку. Она еще раз пытается двинуть рукой или ногой, потом бессильно плачет.

Белая пустота с почти слышным щелчком снова окружает ее. Одри не может успокоиться, слезы все еще текут по щекам. Хотя она уже одета, ее продолжает колотить. Дело ведь не в холоде. Дело в страхе. Ей страшно: она не понимает, что происходит.

Мало-помалу истерика отпускает. Одри перестает плакать и теперь просто лежит, так же безвольно и неподвижно, как мертвая Лора в мешке. Кажется, все эмоции просто ушли, внутри давила тяжелая апатия. Похожая на это окружающее ничто — что снаружи, то же и внутри. Одри не хочет знать, что будет дальше.

Она ощущает под ладонью немного шершавую ткань. Это хлопок. На ней белая простыня. Рядом что-то издает негромкое «бип-бип». Это медицинский монитор. У больничной койки кто-то сидит. Одри фокусирует взгляд — это медсестра.

— Я в больнице? — хочет сказать она, но губы не шевелятся.

Одри внезапно оказывается где-то — не в своем теле, она видит себя же. Тело лежит с закрытыми глазами и ни на что не реагирует. Это так странно — видеть свое тело не в зеркале, а со стороны. Словно Одри была кем-то другим. Она снова косится вниз, но не видит себя. Под ней только больничный кафель — как будто она прозрачная, как будто не существует.

Одри видит Купера и вскрикивает:

— Дейл!

Но агент ее не слышит. Он заходит внутрь палаты, кивает медсестре. Та улыбается ему, они перекидываются парой реплик, и женщина уходит. Одри напрягается. Ей не нравится взгляд Купера — какой-то другой, не тот, что был прежде. Агент закрывает дверь палаты и возвращается к койке.

Купер долго стоит неподвижно и смотрит на тело Одри, а потом берет простыню за уголок и тянет вниз, обнажая белое тело девушки, только-только достигшей совершеннолетия. И по мере того, как агент тянет ткань вниз, Одри чувствует, как ее притягивает все ближе к телу — словно всасывает внутрь.

— Нет! — всхлипывает она, уже понимая, чего ожидать. — Не надо!

Одри пытается упереться руками в тело, хоть как-то сопротивляться. Но нематериальные ладони проваливаются внутрь, и ничего не получается. Через томительно долгую секунду Одри уже понимает, что смотрит на Купера, как и полагается, из своего тела. Глаза одновременно открыты и закрыты, она смотрит на Дейла, хотя осознает, что веки опущены. Как такое возможно? Она ничего не понимает.

Купер тем временем оттягивает простыню далеко вниз, до щиколоток Одри. Проводит ладонью по гладкой коже, кружит по груди у сосков, легонько касается выступающих нижних ребер, затем по животу следует вниз, до лобка.

— Нет, нет, нет, прошу!

Ощущение бессилия затапливает с головой, и это страшнее, чем в предыдущие разы. Тело Одри полностью парализовано — оно лежит в коме после взрыва в банке. Сейчас все намного страшнее, чем с Лиландом и отцом. Тогда она могла хотя бы двигаться, хотя бы попытаться убежать, бороться. Сейчас и это у нее отняли. Остается надеяться на белую пустоту — но та все не приходит.

Купер тем временем касается пальцами ее половых губ, раздвигает их. Одри кричит в голос и бьется, силясь хотя бы двинуть рукой — но снаружи ничего не происходит. Тело лежит неподвижно.

Агент залезает на койку, раздвигает безвольные ноги. Одри видит его лицо вплотную — и это не его лицо. Это глаза чужого, это взгляд того человека с грязно-серыми волосами и оскалом вместо улыбки. Одри перестает бороться и только смотрит на Дейла — не Дейла, который направляет свой член внутрь нее и начинает резко вталкиваться внутрь.

Это самое болезненное из того, что пережила Одри. Дейл был чистым. Дейл был чем-то... недосягаемым, невероятным. Не таким, как миллионер Билли, но тоже невероятно милым. Купер был ясным — ясным, как солнце, как чистое небо над лесом. Как вода в водопаде. И он так трогательно обошелся с Одри, когда она попыталась предложить ему себя. Агент, прибывший издалека, был самым чистым впечатлением в этом чертовом грязном Твин Пиксе.

А сейчас Купер исчез, и в его оболочке действует кто-то другой. Одри ощущает себя так... безнадежно. Все самое чистое смято, уничтожено и выброшено. Вот что самое страшное. Одри тихо плачет, пока агент — кто-то в теле агента — вытрахивает бесчувственное тело на больничной койке.

Только когда Купер зажмуривается, вбивается до упора и оскаливается, кончая внутрь Одри — только тогда наступает белая тишина. Теперь пустота не кажется блаженством. Чувство стыда и безнадежной боли тянется следом, из прожитой сцены за Одри сюда, в несуществующее ничто.

Она не знает, сколько так лежит, корчась в белом безмолвии. И в этот раз эмоции тоже исчезают постепенно, так краска обсыпается с двери, так следы смываются волной с песка. Больше ничего нет.

В какой-то момент Одри встает на ноги и идет. Она не знает, куда идет — тут все белое и никакое, никаких ориентиров. Но оставаться на месте, похоже, опасно. Каждый раз выбрасывает куда-то, где ей страшно и больно. Лучше уйти отсюда. Откуда? С той условной точки, где она очутилась минутой или вечностью раньше.

Одри вспоминает круглое зеркало, с чего все началось. Или закончилось? Она уже не так уверена. Из зеркала тогда смотрела уже зрелая женщина. Одри ее не узнала, а сейчас, пока идет в нигде, понимает, что это она и была. Это ее собственное отражение.

Она качает головой. Это просто неописуемо. Пока не смотришь в зеркало, ты не вспоминаешь о своем возрасте. Тебе всегда шестнадцать, и ты думаешь о себе так, будто тебе шестнадцать. А потом ты внезапно сталкиваешься лицом к лицу со своим отражением. И не узнаешь его.

Одри принимает без возражений: да, она постарела, да, ее тело уже не шестнадцатилетнее. После событий в палате она уже не так держится за физическую оболочку, уже не ассоциирует себя с ней. Ей не хочется связывать себя ни со зрелой женщиной, которую смял Бен в борделе, ни с юной, так же смятой и выброшенной Купером. Зачем? Лучше отказаться от того, что причиняет боль. В этот момент Одри видит белую лошадь.

Она останавливается в недоумении. В этом белом ничто появилось что-то? По сравнению с молочным сиянием пустоты лошадь кажется серой. У нее темно-серая морда, аккуратные сероватые копыта. Грива спадает волной, лошадь иногда встряхивает хвостом, и длинные белые пряди рассыпаются по ветру.

Почему лошадь?

Одри подходит ближе, протягивает руку — и против ожиданий, ее ладонь не проваливается в пустоту, а опускается на теплое, шерстяное и безо всяких сомнений живое. Одри бездумно гладит лошадь, а потом хочет залезть на нее. Она никогда не ездила на них, и не знает, как это правильно делается. Но даже не зная ничего об этом, она понимает, что на лошади должно быть седло, не так ли? И стремена. Одри бы лучше лестницу, но и стремена тоже пригодились бы. Как-то надо забраться же?

Едва она думает об этом, как оказывается верхом на лошади. Без седла, без стремян. Одри с испугом хватается за гриву. Но этот испуг ни в какое сравнение не идет с диким страхом от чужака с грязно-серой гривой волос. Это почти приятный испуг, и Одри с облегчением смеется. Она наклоняется, касается грудью теплой мохнатой шеи и обнимает лошадь — ну, насколько хватает рук. И гладит. Кожа под руками кажется такой приятной, такой... реальной, и Одри не может насытиться. Она думает, что превратилась в тактильного маньяка в этой пустоте.

Лошадь тихонько всхрапывает и мягко начинает двигаться. Животное идет неторопливо, но весьма уверенно — похоже, дорога ему известна. Если началось движение, значит, где-то оно должно закончиться. У всего, имеющего начало, есть и конец. Одри надеется, что лошадь привезет ее к чему-то хорошему, а не к очередному Куперу в больничной палате.

Она представляет себе это хорошее — белые накрахмаленные простыни, чашка чая, светлое одеяло, деревянная обшивка стен, за которыми прячутся секретные ходы. Отель Great Nothern. Здесь Одри жила, сколько себя помнит. А помнит себя до шестнадцати лет. Потом все какое-то смазанное, неясное, появляется редкими вспышками осознания, как образы из сна. Младший брат, больничная койка, но на сей раз в роддоме, малыш на руках, муж... Муж ли это? Наверное, да. Одри не знает. Была ли эта жизнь или ей только приснилось?


End file.
